Týr
Týr (locally: tʰʊɪːɹ) is a folk metal band from the Faroe Islands. Their subject matter revolves almost entirely around Viking lore, mythology, and history,2 taking their name from the Norse god of law and justice. They signed a worldwide deal with Austria's Napalm Records in early 2006, while signed to the Faroese record label Tutl. In September of 2012, they signed a three album deal with Metal Blade Records. History Týr began in January 1998. Heri Joensen met his old bandmate, Kári Streymoy, at a party in Copenhagen, Denmark. Joensen suggested to Streymoy that they should meet up and jam. Streymoy initially declined, but later took him up on his offer. They were soon joined by another former bandmate, bassplayer Gunnar H. Thomsen, making the duo a trio. They began making music which was heavily inspired by Norse mythology, Faroese traditional music, and heavy metal music in general. According to the band's frontman Heri Joensen, Týr's "musical mission is to break down the walls that are erected between all the kinds of metal that have arisen over the years. Power-, doom-, black-, progressive-, gothic-, viking-, folk-, ethnic- and epic metal. Walls and labels do nothing but fill people with prejudice."Týr - Unite Metal! (Heri Joensen)-Online Mar. 2004. The Metal Observer. Retrieved on September 30, 2007. The name of the band comes from Týr, a Norse god. Before Týr, Joensen and Thomsen formed their first band, at the age of seventeen. They called themselves Cruiser. Streymoy also played with them for a short while. They later changed their name to Wolfgang. Although neither band released any albums, Wolfgang lasted until 2000, which was long enough to record an undisclosed amount of songs that, according to Joensen are "pretty much ready to release.Pre-Týr info is discussed in this Deadtide Interview" Týr is to be a part of the Paganfest tour in Europe and the US in 2008, with Ensiferum headlining. Other bands on the tour include Eluveitie, Turisas in the US, and Moonsorrow and Korpiklaani will join them on the European part of the tour. Band members Singer Pól Arni Holm and guitarist Jón Joensen (Heri Joensen's brother) were part of the band while they recorded How Far to Asgaard but left soon after its release. 2007]] Terji Skibenæs joined after Jón Joensen had left the band. Allan Streymoy (Kári Streymoy's brother) took over singing duties for a brief time during which they released the single "Ólavur Riddararós". After Allan left Heri Joensen took over the vocals. It was this line up which recorded Eric the Red. Skibenæs left the band for while after the release of Eric the Red. The band played as a trio for some time. In the summer of 2004 they were joined by Icelandic guitarist Ottó P. Arnarson for a very brief time. When Arnarson left, Skibenæs came back. Kári Streymoy had a back injury in January 2008, which made him unable to tour until October the same year. Amon Djurhuus, a Faeroese drummer and student of Kári Streymoy, played the drums on the European part of the Paganfest, Merlin Sutter from Eluveitie filled for him on the US part and Daniel Ryan from Gigan on the Canadian part. After that for the festival tour in Europe Amon Djurhuus filled for Kári again. In October 2008 Kári Streymoy was ready to go again for the Ragnarök's Aaskereia Festival Tour. Týr announced on May 12, 2013 via their official website as well as their Facebook, Twitter and Myspace pages that they had parted ways with long-time drummer Kári Streymoy, owing to the back injury he had received in 2008 which had affected his drumming. On May 15, 2013, they announced that renowned metal drummer George Kollias will record drums for their as-yet-untitled new album, although it is unknown if he will join Týr as a full-time member. Line-up ;Current members *Gunnar Thomsen - Bass (1998-present) *Heri Joensen - Guitars (1998-present), Vocals (2002-present) *Terji Skibenæs - Guitars (2001-2004, 2004-present) ;Former members *Kári Streymoy - Drums (1998-2013) *Jón Joensen - Guitars, Backing Vocals (1998-2000) *Pól Arni Holm - Vocals (1998-2002) *Allan Streymoy - Vocals (2002) *Ottó Arnarson - Guitars (2004) Discography Albums *''How Far to Asgaard'' (2002) *''Eric the Red'' (2003) *''Ragnarok'' (2006) *''Land'' (2008) *''By The Light Of The Northern Star'' (2009) *''The Lay of Thrym'' (2011) *''Valkyrja'' (2013) EPs/Demos/Singles *''Demo'' (2000) *''Ólavur Riddararós'' (2002) Compilations *''Tutl 25 ár - Live 2002'' (contributed "Sand in the Wind") (2002) (Live) *''The Realm of Napalm Records'' (CD/DVD) (On DVD, track #17 "Regin Smiður" and #18 "Hail to the Hammer") (On CD, track #13 "Regin Smiður") (2006) Videos *"Hail to the Hammer" (2002) *"Ormurin Langi" (2002) *"Regin Smiður" (2003) References External links *Official website *Týr at MySpace *Týr at Napalm Records Videos *"Hail to the Hammer" (2002) on Týr's official website (WMV) *"Ormurin Langi" (2002) on Týr's official website (WMV) *"Regin Smiður" (2003) on Týr's official website (WMV) Category:Faroese bands Category:Folk metal bands